Orphans Beloved-The Hendrix WayIV
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldon verse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved-"The Hendrix Way IV…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldon verse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

(The 4th version, not part IV…)

Dyad Institute…Office of Rachel Duncan…

A rather vexed Rachel Duncan…

First, Daddy goes away, then the punctured eyeball, then Sarah, intact no less, and Kira released mysteriously, and officially… "Sorry, orders are orders, Rachel. You know I wanted Sarah dealt with." An apologetic Marion…Both off limits, now this…

"Who the hell do you think you are, ordering us to come here?" Donnie fumed from his seat.

"And yet, here you are…" Rachel, coldly. Slight frown as he eyed her eyepatch sympathetically.

"We came because you implied a threat to our children." Alison glared from her seat.

"No implication whatsoever. We will have your adoption terminated if you fail to comply with our agreement." Rachel, calmly.

"And yes, we can do that…No point in making some fatuous defiant rant, Hendrix." She eyed Donnie.

"We're only here to say that I am consulting my lawyer and no 'patent' on human beings…Cloned or otherwise…Can hold water." Donnie insisted.

"Debatable." Rachel shrugged. "But regardless, we can squash your lives like two bugs, so you may as well accept the situation. Alison…Donald will remain your monitor, you will report any contacts with Sarah Manning or other clones, and we will perform the medical tests as outlined in your agreement."

"I was lied to!" Ally raged. "And you are criminals, Nazis…I refuse to be forced to adhere to such an agreement. And Donnie has already quit as monitor. We are done, Rachel…And you had better consider your own options once Sarah goes public with your efforts to harass and physically abuse her and kidnap Kira."

"Please…" Rachel rolled eyes. "Even if you and the others find some ridiculous group of limp-wristed radicals willing to back you in your efforts, Dyad and Topside will crush them and the consequences will be, I assure you, far worse than if you simply comply."

"F-it, F-this, F-you." Alison said, calmly. Rising. "You'll be hearing from our lawyers and several human rights commissions…I'm ashamed to have to call you one of my sisters, you Nazi."

"Sit down…You are going nowhere. You have several medical tests and a procedure to go through, today." Rachel, coolly.

"Drop dead, you bitch from Hell." Donnie glared, rising beside Ally.

"Listen, you bloated lump…" Rachel frowned. "I could have you and your brats killed in front of your wife and no one would care…And if you continue to…"

"Donnie. I need to talk to my sister alone for a moment. Would you?" Ally eyed him.

"Ally? I don't think…"

"Just wait outside for me a minute. Please."

"Oh, by all means, Hendrix." Rachel, sarcastically… "Let the little woman settle this with me on her own. Would like me to order a few dozen snacks for you while you wait?"

"Donnie…Please?" Ally, firmly.

"I'll be right outside. If she tries anything…"

"With you at hand?" Rachel sneered… "I'm sure I'd be far too terrorized…"

"Ignore her…Just wait, please."

The door closed behind him…

"I hope this means you intend to be reasonable for your family's sake, Alison." Rachel smiled coldly. "I think you understand what's at stake here, even if the lumpen dolt…"

"Shut the fuck up or I will kill you right now." Ally, quietly. "I can guess why you called me in, now, 'One-eye'. You need a replacement eyeball, don't you? Well, first off…Isn't going to happen. Shhh…" she put finger to lip as Rachel frowned, and slammed a paper weight on Rachel's hand as she reached for intercom button. "I don't want to be disturbed, sister." As Rachel cried out…Arrgh!

"You little bitch…I'll…!"

Pow into face…Rachel's head snapping back…

"I said shut the fuck up, bitch." Ally, coldly. "Your life isn't worth shit now, you know. You threatened my family…My children, my sweet husband…Who by the way could cut your heart out and throw it on your desk for me…And you think you can threaten me?!"

Pow as Rachel tried to struggle to her feet and call for aid…

"Thanks for being so arrogantly contemptuous you didn't even have guards in here with us…Make me feel better not having to ask Donnie to kill them for me." She noted, pounding the gasping Rachel again.

"You kidnap my innocent little niece…You hurt my poor brave sister Sarah…You kill our father…"

Rachel, stunned but trying to recover…Fuming a bit…

Pow…

"Yes, you killed poor Dr. Duncan, you monster…" Ally glared. "He was so anxious to help you and you betrayed him…For what? Money? Power? God, you terrible, terrible person…I thought Helena was a monster…But she, poor thing, had excuses…" Pow, as Rachel tried to rise… "Brainwashing and all…But you…You had every benefit and blessing…Heck, even Dr. Leekie cared about us, awful as he was."

"I…I'll have…"

Pow…Ally shaking her sore fist…Hmmn, gets to sting after a bit…

"Have us killed? Well, then I guess the only answer is for me to kill you. And as you say about my sweet Donnie…Who'd miss you? Topside? Your poor father? Aldous Leekie?"

"No…" Rachel, bleeding, stunned, gasped. "Not you…You don't kill me…Sarah…Sarah kills me…Or Helena…Not you…"

"Sorry…Sarah's too busy and Helena's tied up just now, bitch. And right now…I think I have more reason than even Sarah. Plus…Your records should have shown you. I'm not as kind as Sarah."

Pow…

Rachel, moaning…

"God, for all your talk, you're quite a wuss, Duncan." Ally eyed her. "But without three murderous thugs to back you up, I guess you're nothing but a little loser coward…The weakest of us all… The one no one loves or gives a damn about."

"Please…Don't…"

"What? Don't kill you?" shake of head. "Rachel, you're the one who thinks killing is a fine method of policy, I'm only following your lead, sis. Ends justify the means, right? Come on, Ms. Executive Killer…Be coldly rational as you like to pretend you are…Why shouldn't I kill you?" Ally noted. "You'll only be back to threaten my family and my sisters. And you've gone beyond the pale, sister…You've threatened my family and insulted my husband. Just be glad I'm not Helena. She'd really make it painful."

"Please…Please…Sister…You can't…"

"Why?" Ally shrugged. "You mean, I'd be caught? Maybe…Maybe not. But surely a little time in Canadian jail with a Canadian jury sure to see reason and let me off easy is worth ending the threat of everlasting torment from you, right sis?" Pow…

"Right?"

Blubber, gibber… "Donnie! Help!" cry…

"Good idea." Ally nodded. "Donnie's a wonderful man and he'd probably try to save you which is why I asked him to leave. Even though he'd know you'd never stop tormenting us, he's so kind and good, he'd try to hope we could risk sparing you."

Grim look…

"But sadly…You're dealing with me."

"You'll never…" Rachel tried to rise…Ally slamming her back and handcuffing her behind her back…Gagging her with a scarf from her purse.

God I knew these handcuffs would come in handy for more than sex sometime…She noted to the stunned Rachel, grinning.

"Actually…I might." Ally beamed. "Sarah's not the only one who can do a good imitation of a sister…And I'm sure everyone at this greedy Hell hole would be perfectly willing to believe Donnie was happy to sell me out and take up a position here. I think this could work out well for us…No more threat from Dyad and my kids' financial future secure. Of course it may be hard to get people here to believe you fell for Donnie. But we are genetic identicals…And you did go for Paul."

Rachel, horrified look. Suddenly startled by a buzz at her desk, Ally casually pressing button.

"Hello…Duncan here…" Perfect imitation… "I'm still busy with Ms. Hendrix. Please hold all calls and don't interfere."

Rachel staring…Pleading, wild look.

"What's the matter, sister?" Ally sighed. "Isn't this the Duncan way? Oh, right…You prefer to have other people torture and kill for you. Well, sorry…We Hendrix like to do things, 'hands on'. Now listen and listen very hard…You are a dead clone, Rachel." She leaned to her, speaking softly. "We have run out of patience with you and I, for one, have no intention of letting you threaten us again. So…We have only one choice…Rachel must go…The way Dr. Leekie did…Only we'll say our joint medical problem caught up with you, suddenly. Hey…" she beamed. "Consider it an excuse for your vicious behavior. You were dying and going insane."

Quivering fear…

"Rachel must go…But…There might be a chance for you to survive as someone else…Under say, proper guard. Forever." Ally noted. "Fortunately…Colonel Dierden doesn't hold grudges…Much. And Project Castor needs a negative control to test Dr. Duncan's repression of the fatal synthetic sequences on. Seems our brothers have the same trouble we do. Now, are you willing to accept that deal or do I have to kill you right here, right now?"

Uh…

"Just a nod will suffice…And don't worry, it's just that I'd feel better with your consent. There's no way we're going to give you any chance to betray this deal…" Ally calmly.

Rachel, staring…As Ally went to the door, opening…

"Donnie? I think we've found yet another of my sisters here…"


End file.
